Run Away With Me, My Love
by Revenge Seeker
Summary: Viper runs away, the cause being her love, Malik they love eachother will Malik admit it? also Viper has some plans that include Kaiba...one major flaw him first time writing so please no flames! trust me if you like hard-to-get this is YOUR KIND OF STORY
1. The Beginning

Run Away With Me  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Viper sat down on the porch, her golden brown hair flowing with the wind, her light brown eyes so meaningful, yet sad or more so depressed, she was moving, to a different house, and a different school. She didn't want to leave her friends but her mom had just received a job invite to Domino city. She didn't know what to think now.  
  
"Viper?" her mom called, from inside  
  
"Yeah mom?" Viper answered back, broken from her thoughts  
  
"Have you finished packing?"  
  
Darn!! She had forgot about packing  
  
"No, mom"  
  
"Well hurry up"  
  
"Sure thing"  
  
Viper went up to her room and started packing. She lay on her bed, knowing that her mom and her would move her furniture later. She threw an article of clothing every time she got too lost in a thought. Soon she got too tired of thinking and packing and just fell asleep on her bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next Morning  
  
"Viper! Wake up!" called her mom from the kitchen  
  
"Wha."  
  
"Hurry up!" said her mom "you're going to be late"  
  
"Huh." "I'm coming mom"  
  
"Ok"  
  
*What an awful dream.* thought Viper. Viper got out of bed and got dressed. She had a week before she was moving. She had to tell her friends about moving.. she just had to. She went to school tired and hungry because she had missed breakfast.  
  
When she had her first class she was depressed of moving and she had gotten lost in her own thoughts *what if I don't make any friends at Domino or what if they just don't like me or what if I.* her thoughts were interrupted by her teacher, Mr. Kasaya saying  
  
"Viper?"  
  
"Can you answer this question?"  
  
"No, sir"  
  
"Pay attention,"  
  
"Yes, sir,"  
  
All of a sudden Viper didn't feel so well *but I.I have to tell my friends.* was her last thought after she passed out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In The Hospital  
  
"Huh where am I?" Viper whispered still weak.  
  
"You're in the hospital, dear," said a nurse, "you passed out."  
  
"I.I did?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Viper your alright!!" cried her friends  
  
"Hey what's up?" was all Viper could manage  
  
"Viper how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine," she started "but there's something I have to tell you," she started to cry  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I.I'm moving," she said, now trying to choke back tears  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
"You heard me"  
  
By now they were all crying  
  
"I.I meant to tell you sooner," "at recess the day I passed out," "what day is it?"  
  
"Its Thursday," "why?"  
  
"Oh No!!" "I only have one more day to see you"  
  
"Excuse me, ladies but Viper has to get her rest now" said a nurse  
  
"Wait!!" yelled Viper  
  
"Yes" answered her friends  
  
"Don't forget me!! Phone."  
  
"We won't forget you, Viper!"  
  
"Tha."  
  
By then Viper had lost all her energy and her friends had left her to get some rest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At Viper's House  
  
"Mom is that you?"  
  
"It sure is" called her mom  
  
"Do I have to go to school?"  
  
"No, today's Saturday," "how are you feeling?" said her mom putting a hand to her forehead  
  
"I'm fine, mom"  
  
"Can you come downstairs?"  
  
"Sure," "but how come we haven't left for domino yet?" Viper asked realizing her surrounding, she was in her room  
  
"Well, we couldn't leave with you sick now could we?" her mom said  
  
As soon as her mom had said that the obvious came to her, it hit her like a ton of bricks. Now Viper is pretty smart, mark my words, but what came next is some thing she would have never guessed, but relentlessly, Viper got out of her bed and went downstairs. 


	2. So, How Are Things?

Chapter 2  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!"  
  
"Oh my gosh!!" said Viper shocked, "you didn't have to do this,"  
  
"Oh we had to," replied her friends,  
  
"Yeah you said 'don't forget me' remember?"  
  
"Yeah," said Viper tears forming in her eyes, "I remember,"  
  
"Why don't you go change?" Asked her mom, "if your feeling well you can go shopping with your friends,"  
  
"Okay,"  
  
Viper quickly got dressed not wanting to miss even a second with her friends. She put on a sleeve-less shirt and over top that a light coat with dark denim jeans. She hurried to meet her friends.  
  
They took Viper's car but Viper didn't drive, Ashley, Viper's friend did.  
  
"So which mall are we going to?" Viper asked  
  
"The Bay" Madison replied  
  
"It was supposed to be a surprise, Madison" Jade murmured to Madison  
  
"Yeah" added Jennifer  
  
"Oops, sorry" said Madison feeling a bit ashamed  
  
"Its ok, Madison" "I would have found out anyway and you know me I have to know where I'm going or else I don't go."  
  
"Thanks, Viper you always know how to cheer everybody up" said Madison then she whispered to Viper so the others wouldn't hear "and that's what I'm going to miss most about you"  
  
Viper started to cry softly "Thank you, Madison that means a lot."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At The Mall  
  
"Do you think this looks good on me?" asked Jade  
  
"Yeah" answered Jennifer  
  
"You didn't even look!!" yelled Jade  
  
"Sorry, but that does look good" said Jennifer now looking  
  
"Hi" said John, Jade's boyfriend.  
  
"Hi" replied Jade  
  
"Andrew, Adam, and Alan are here," said John  
  
Andrew is Jennifer's boyfriend, Adam is Ashley's boyfriend, and Alan is Madison's boyfriend.  
  
"Oh hi, Andrew" Jennifer called out  
  
"Hey, Jen" Andrew answered  
  
"Oh hey we got to run so bye," Adam said  
  
"Yeah" said Alan  
  
"Bye" said Ashley and Madison together  
  
"We better be going too," Viper added  
  
"Sure" said Ashley  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At Viper's House  
  
"Hi mom"  
  
"Did you get anything?"  
  
"Yeah" said Viper holding up a new blouse "um. mom did you finish my packing?"  
  
"No, you can do that now if you want"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Viper and her friends went upstairs, and started to pack  
  
"I'm really going to miss you guys," said Viper on the verge of crying "Madison, Jade, Jen, and Ashley keep this" Viper said handing Madison her favorite CD, Jade a picture, Jennifer a blouse, and Ashley a stuffed animal "to remember me by" said Viper now crying.  
  
"Hey you guys we should give Viper something," said Madison  
  
"Yeah and put in a bag so she can't see it until she moves" added Jade  
  
"That's a perfect idea!!" Jennifer cried  
  
"I'll get a bag," said Ashley  
  
Ashley got out a bag and all the girls put their stuff in it and Viper went out of the room so she wouldn't see The girls made labels with their names so when Viper went she would knew who gave her what. When she came back she let her friends finish her packing while she talked  
  
"You guys I'm afraid of moving"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I might not make any friends"  
  
"Don't worry you will, we know you will"  
  
"What if their not as good as you?"  
  
"Then we'll visit you"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
*Ring ring* Jennifer picks up the phone  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Jennifer?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You have to come home and so do the rest of you"  
  
"Okay mom"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
*Hangs up phone*  
  
"You guys we have to go home now" Jennifer sighed  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Bye I'll miss you"  
  
"We'll all miss you"  
  
"Goodbye and don't forget me"  
  
"We promise you we won't forget you, Viper"  
  
"Goodbye and farewell"  
  
"Good luck in your new school"  
  
"Don't forget to phone, write, and e-mail me"  
  
"We won't"  
  
"Goodbye and make sure to visit"  
  
"Goodbye"  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
With that her mom had come to close to door.  
  
"I know it's hard for you."  
  
"The hardest part is saying goodbye"  
  
"I know." 


	3. Is This The End?

Chapter 3  
  
Viper had ran up to her room knowing that was last she'd see of her friends in a long time she had started crying she had even cried herself to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next Morning  
  
"Viper it's time to go" her mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get up!"  
  
"Okay, okay I'm up"  
  
"Did you finish packing?"  
  
"Yeah" Viper thought back to yesterday  
  
*"I'm really going to miss you guys," "Madison, Jade, Jen, and Ashley keep this" handing Madison her favorite CD, Jade a picture, Jennifer a blouse, and Ashley a stuffed animal "to remember me by"  
  
"Hey you guys we should give Viper something," said Madison  
  
"Yeah and put in a bag so she can't see it until she moves" added Jade  
  
"That's a perfect idea!!" Jennifer cried  
  
"I'll get a bag," said Ashley  
  
I have such wonderful friends I don't deserve them and I guess that's why I'm moving*  
  
Viper got up and had breakfast she ate and dressed quickly to help her mom put their stuff in the truck they put some of the heavy stuff in her mom's truck and put the rest of the stuff in Viper's car.  
  
As soon as they finished packing the stuff in the vehicles, Viper had to say one last goodbye to her friends. So they stopped off by her friends' houses and said goodbye it was a tearful departure.  
  
RS: ain't that sad folks? C'mon really that was sad  
  
Viper: you're tellin' me, I was in that  
  
RS: well of course you were in that I put you there  
  
Viper: am I famous yet?  
  
RS: I don't know what do you think?  
  
Viper: I don't know either  
  
RS: oh well people plz review it'll mean a lot to Viper  
  
Viper: ^______________________________^ 


	4. Driving Away From Troubles

Chapter 4  
  
By the time they got on the highway she had cheered up, the wind was blowing softly through her hair, but yet she was still sad. She decided if she listened to the music perhaps she wouldn't be so sad, her favorite song was on so she started singing  
  
///I had to escape The city was sticky and cruel Maybe I should have called you first But I was dying to get to you I was dreaming while I drove The long straight road ahead, uh, huh  
  
Could taste your sweet kisses Your arms open wide This fever for you is just burning me up inside  
  
I drove all night to get to you Is that alright I drove all night Crept in your room Woke you from your sleep To make love to you Is that alright I drove all night  
  
What in this world Keeps us from falling apart No matter where I go I hear The beating of our one heart I think about you When the night is cold and dark No one can move me The way that you do Nothing erases the feeling between me and you  
  
I drove all night to get to you Is that alright I drove all night Crept in your room Woke you from your sleep To make love to you Is that alright I drove all night  
  
Could taste your sweet kisses Your arms open wide This fever for you is just burning me up inside  
  
I drove all night to get to you Is that alright I drove all night Crept in your room Is that alright  
  
I drove all night I drove all night to get to you Is that alright I drove all night Crept in your room Woke you from your sleep ///  
  
*That's such a sad song but somehow I really like it* Viper thought then her second favorite song came on and she sang to that one too.  
  
/// I'm gonna wake up, yes and no I'm gonna kiss some part of I'm gonna keep this secret I'm gonna close my body now  
  
I guess, die another day I guess, die another day I guess, die another day I guess, die another day  
  
I guess I'll die another day (Another day) I guess I'll die another day (Another day) I guess I'll die another day (Another day) I guess I'll die another day  
  
Sigmund Freud Analyze this Analyze this Analyze this  
  
I'm gonna break the cycle I'm gonna shake up the system I'm gonna destroy my ego I'm gonna close my body now  
  
Uh, uh  
  
I think I'll find another way There's so much more to know I guess I'll die another day It's not my time to go  
  
For every sin, I'll have to pay I've come to work, I've come to play I think I'll find another way It's not my time to go  
  
I'm gonna avoid the cliché I'm gonna suspend my senses I'm gonna delay my pleasure I'm gonna close my body now  
  
I guess, die another day I guess I'll die another day I guess, die another day I guess I'll die another day  
  
I think I'll find another way There's so much more to know I guess I'll die another day It's not my time to go  
  
Uh, uh  
  
[laugh]  
  
I guess, die another day I guess I'll die another day I guess, die another day I guess I'll die another day  
  
Another day Another day Another day Another day Another day  
  
Another day  
  
Another day  
  
I guess, die another day I guess I'll die another day I guess, die another day I guess I'll die another day  
  
Another day Another day Another day Another day Another day  
  
Another day  
  
Another day///  
  
Then her third favorite song came on and she sang to that too *this is really taking everything off my mind*  
  
/// Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone I hear you call my name And it feels like home  
  
When you call my name it's like a little prayer I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there In the midnight hour I can feel your power Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there  
  
I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing I have no choice, I hear your voice  
  
Feels like flying  
  
I close my eyes, Oh God I think I'm falling Out of the sky, I close my eyes Heaven help me  
  
When you call my name it's like a little prayer I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there In the midnight hour I can feel your power Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there  
  
Like a child you whisper softly to me You're in control just like a child Now I'm dancing It's like a dream, no end and no beginning You're here with me, it's like a dream Let the choir sing  
  
When you call my name it's like a little prayer I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there In the midnight hour I can feel your power Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there  
  
Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery Just like a dream, you are not what you seem Just like a prayer, no choice your voice can take me there  
  
Just like a prayer, I'll take you there It's like a dream to me///  
  
RS: hmmm.. And what are the odds of hearing your three top favorites on the radio?  
  
Malik: slim to none  
  
RS: whoa how did you get here? And I do mean you  
  
Malik: easy *he waves his hand casually and a magic portal appears*  
  
RS: AWESOME!!! Uh. where does it lead to?  
  
Malik: *anime fall* the world of yugioh and other animes duh!  
  
RS: *drools* Too cool! I'm going in!  
  
Malik: wait!  
  
RS: yes, what is it?  
  
Malik: don't I get a kiss or something? *looks all chibi-like and cute not that he isn't already ^_~ *  
  
RS: with all the readers? I don't think so Romeo  
  
Malik: *pouts* you're sooo evil  
  
RS: you're the one to talk but just wait you'll soon see. or rather feel the pain of heartbreak mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha *sever cough* ha where was I, oh yes mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha *coughs again* what's with this?  
  
Malik: well if you're writing about heartbreak then. could it be. that the famous.revenge seeker was.HEARTBROKEN?! Ha! you heartbroken? That's the funniest thing I have ever heard  
  
RS: *clamps hand over Malik's mouth then whispers in his ear*  
  
Malik: oh that's bad, real bad, I feel so sorry fo-  
  
RS: *gives him a death glare* uh. lets not talk about this ok?  
  
Malik: sure- *Malik gets an evil look* only if you kiss me  
  
RS: I can just not include you in my story because you know you are the 2nd main character  
  
Malik: ok I'll be good *little halo over head*  
  
RS: *satisfied look* now on ward the world of yugioh! Oh and don't forget to review! Mucho appreciateo! Thankies! To all reviewers CHEERS! *Holds up cup of OJ* 


	5. The Phone Call

Chapter 5  
  
*Wow I feel so much better, though I really miss my friends*  
  
"Viper? We're here,"  
  
"Okay, mom,"  
  
Viper got out of her car and saw that straight in front of her was Domino High school that she would soon be going to.  
  
"Come on, Viper lets go see the place you'll be staying at,"  
  
"Okay,"  
  
They walked into the school together. Viper's mom looked around for Viper's room.  
  
"Mom is this where I'm staying?!"  
  
"Yeah, didn't I tell you this is a boarding school?"  
  
"No, mom where are you going to stay?"  
  
"Oh let me show you"  
  
They drove in Viper's mom's truck. They pulled into the driveway of a splendid mansion.  
  
"This is where you're staying?!"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"How come you get a mansion and I have to stay in school!" Viper yelled  
  
"Because I have money to buy this"  
  
Viper didn't say anything after *it's so unfair she gets a job AND a mansion and I have to stay at a boarding school and lose all my friends I'll just go and unpack in my new 'home'*  
  
"Mom, I'm going to unpack"  
  
"Okay, let me give you a lift"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In School  
  
"Thanks mom"  
  
"You're welcome"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Hey you weren't here before!"  
  
"Oh you must be Viper, welcome to Domino High school" "I'm Malik"  
  
"Hi, Malik"  
  
"So which room is mine?"  
  
"That one," Malik points to one slightly smaller than his own but is exactly the same except for the posters and other stuff.  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Do you need help unpacking?"  
  
"No I'm fine"  
  
Viper looked around and noticed a balcony and a washroom. She sat down on her bed and started to unpack while unpacking she remembered the bag that her friends had given to her she pulled it out and dumped the contents gently on her bed it had a golden bracelet from Madison, a silver necklace from Jade, a picture of all of them smiling happily as if they would always be together from Jennifer, and a little friendship token from Ashley. She looked in the bag hoping there would be more and found a little letter it read:  
  
Dear, Viper We hope you liked the gifts and we hope you like your new school and please phone us after you read this we won't forget you so don't forget us.  
  
Yours truly, Madison, Ashley, Jennifer, and Jade  
  
After Viper read it she finished unpacking first then went to Malik's room to ask is she could borrow the phone, She dialed Madison's number 416-367- 4867 then Jade's 416-764-3254, Ashley's 416-389-6900 and Jennifer 416-961- 1200 she talked to them all at he same time so it got a bit confusing  
  
Madison: Hello?  
  
Viper: Hey what's up I got the letter  
  
Jade :Oh my gosh!  
  
Ashley: Is it really you?  
  
Viper: Sure is  
  
Jennifer: We've missed you so much  
  
Madison: What are you doing?  
  
Viper: Well I just unpacked and found out I'm going to a boarding school, and my roommate was kind enough to lend me their phone  
  
Jade: What's her name?  
  
Viper: Malik  
  
Ashley: Isn't that a guy's name?  
  
Viper: Yeah so what?  
  
Jennifer: Oh my gosh your roommate is a guy!  
  
Viper: Yeah he seems pretty nice  
  
All the girls except for Viper: Oooooooo  
  
Madison: If any thing 'happens' tell us ok?  
  
Viper: NOTHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN  
  
Jade: How do you know?  
  
Viper: Um I don't  
  
Ashley: Exactly  
  
Viper: Fine I'll tell you but I have to go now Malik wants his phone back bye  
  
Jade, Madison, Ashley, and Jennifer: Bye  
  
*Hangs up phone*  
  
RS: I know this is all messed up compared to reality but I had to put it this way for.uh. 'special' purposes ok?  
  
Malik: who's Viper?  
  
RS: your roommate, fool, duh  
  
Malik: oh ok, is she who I fall in love with  
  
RS: maybe.  
  
Malik: because she has already stole my heart  
  
RS: how poetic.wait I didn't know you had a heart  
  
Malik: neither did I  
  
RS: o .O;;;;;;; oh well plz review! 


	6. The Picture

Chapter 6  
  
"Here's your phone"  
  
"Very nice conversation"  
  
"You h-heard?"  
  
"Yeah, you were practically yelling," "NOTHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN"  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE."  
  
"You wanna piece of me"  
  
"Aww. forget it"  
  
*I'll go over to mom's and get a frame for my picture* Viper thought  
  
"I'm going"  
  
"Fine"  
  
Viper got into her car and drove toward her mom's house.  
  
"Hi, mom"  
  
"Back so soon?"  
  
"Yeah I need a picture frame"  
  
"Here" her mom handed her a picture frame "what for?"  
  
"My friends gave me a picture"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Bye, mom"  
  
Viper got back into her car and drove back to Domino High school with the frame in the passenger's seat.  
  
"I'm back"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Don't play dumb"  
  
Viper went into her room and placed the picture in its frame then set it on top of her dresser.  
  
Then she went to take a shower, and when she came back she found Malik lying on her bed, she had a towel wrapped around herself  
  
"GET OUT"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have to change"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because," Viper paused at the answer, "I have to change"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just because," Viper realized he was playing games with her so she decided to trick him. She walked out of her room and into Malik's, "Hmm. you know this room is bigger, it should be mine."  
  
"Fine go and change,"  
  
Viper smiled triumphantly at Malik then she went in her room and threw on an old pair of jeans and a tank top and fell asleep. Malik went into her room to see what she was doing. To his surprise she was asleep and she was shivering from the cold because she had no blankets. So Malik went over and covered her in his own and she stopped shivering. Malik smiled peacefully, you would have never known he was a loner, a cold-hearted jerk, who never loved anyone, he smiled as she went back to sleep.  
  
RS: so how is it so far? Do you like it?  
  
Malik: I ain't no jerk  
  
Viper: sure, so how come you didn't leave when I told you to  
  
Malik: I dunno *feeling ashamed as he watches the ground*  
  
Viper: plz review if you haven't already bye-bye 


	7. New Student

Chapter 7  
  
"Malik?"  
  
"Yeah?" Malik answered surprised  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"You know you're a whole lot cuter when you're not mad at me"  
  
"I know"  
  
Malik figured that he should go to bed as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Monday Morning  
  
Viper was up early. So she changed her clothes and ate breakfast remembering what Malik had done last night. She went to class without Malik.  
  
In class she got introduced to everybody  
  
"Class we have a new student today"  
  
"Hi" said Viper a bit shy "I'm Viper "  
  
"You can just take a seat next to.Yugi" Mrs. Saina said pointing to a seat next to Yugi  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Hi I'm Yugi"  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Do you want to go to my game shop after school?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
*Ring ring*  
  
"Okay class that's the bell for recess"  
  
*Everyone rushes outside except Viper*  
  
"Viper, are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah," said Viper putting on a fake smile, which didn't seem to convince Mrs. Saina.  
  
"I remember when I moved to a new school, it was my first time too, I had to leave all my friends behind, it was very painful, and so if there's anything I can do for you just let me know ok?" Mrs. Saina gave her a comforting smile, she obviously was a very nice teacher  
  
RS: she is way nicer than my teacher  
  
Viper: yeah  
  
Yugi: man why is it always me?!  
  
RS: o.O  
  
Viper o.O  
  
Yugi: *sees the looks on their faces* ahem.never mind  
  
Joey: well that was a brief moment of silence  
  
Serenity: yeah  
  
RS: MALIK!!!!  
  
Malik: eep.yes?  
  
RS: get that portal thingy  
  
Malik: sure *waves hand*  
  
RS: steps into it bye all! And don't forget to review! 


	8. Seto Kaiba

Chapter 8  
  
"Hey you guys maybe we should introduce ourselves to Viper" said Tea  
  
"Yeah she must miss her friends," added Mai  
  
"Hello" said Serenity  
  
"Hi" replied Viper  
  
"So do you wanna hang out with us after school?"  
  
"I'm going to Yugi's gameshop"  
  
"Ok well we'll come with you"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"You must miss your friends," said Tea  
  
"Yeah, they were so nice to me they gave me a going away party and some other stuff that's in my dorm"  
  
"Say, could we go to you room tomorrow?" asked Serenity  
  
"Sure if it's ok with my roommate"  
  
"Who is your roommate?" asked Tea  
  
"Malik"  
  
"Malik?" asked Mai in surprise  
  
"Yeah, you make him sound so bad"  
  
"That's because he is," said Mai  
  
"He's not that bad"  
  
"Really?" asked Tea  
  
"Once you get to know him" said Viper "I took a shower and when I came back he was on my bed I told him to get off and he didn't at first but what came next was very different, I put on some PJs and fell asleep but I didn't cover myself and Malik came in my room and covered me and I said exactly this: 'Malik?' he's like 'yeah?' And I said 'thanks' and he's says 'you know you're a lot cuter when you're not mad at me'"  
  
"And what did you say"  
  
"I said 'I know'"  
  
"Nice" said Mai  
  
"So do you guys wanna hang out at my room?"  
  
"Sure" said Serenity  
  
"You know," started Viper looking down and tried to force the words out, while choking back tears "You remind me of my old friends,"  
  
*Ring ring* Mrs. Saina went on about something while Serenity, Mai, Tea, Viper and even Joey, Kaiba, and Yugi, passed notes it was Viper's idea because at her old school she used to do that with her old friends. The note read:  
  
Yugi: Do you guys wanna come over to my game shop after school?  
  
Viper: You already know I'm going  
  
Kaiba: Um I have some stuff to do but I'll come for a while  
  
Serenity: Ok sure  
  
Joey: Sure Yug  
  
Tea: Sure  
  
Mai: Ok  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At Yugi's House  
  
"So what do you guy's wanna do?" asked Yugi  
  
"Wanna play truth or dare?" asked Mai  
  
"Sure" said Viper, Tea, and Serenity  
  
"That's for girls," said Kaiba, Joey, and Yugi  
  
"Come on let's just play" begged Tea  
  
"Please" asked Serenity  
  
"Fine" said Joey, Kaiba, and Yugi  
  
"I'll start," said Kaiba "Um.Viper how do you think is 'okay'?"  
  
"Please it's my first day here"  
  
"Yeah well I heard about you and Malik"  
  
"Did you guys tell him?"  
  
"No" said Tea, Serenity, and Mai  
  
"How did he find out?"  
  
"I heard your conversation" answered Kaiba  
  
"Tell us," demanded Yugi and Joey  
  
"Kaiba please, don't" begged Viper  
  
Kaiba could see that Viper was about to cry  
  
"Tell us," begged Joey and Yugi  
  
Viper kissed Kaiba so he couldn't say anything, Viper crying now told Kaiba he could tell them if he wished but to remember what she had done then she asked Yugi where the door was and left, heading back to her dorm. Kaiba still stunned decided it was best if he not said anything. Viper still crying decided that she should wipe away her tears so Malik wouldn't ask why she had been crying.  
  
RS: damned Kaiba  
  
Kaiba: how nice of you to notice  
  
Viper: punches Kaiba  
  
RS: nice!  
  
Viper I didn't know I could do that  
  
Kaiba: neither did I  
  
Viper: punches him again  
  
RS: woooo! You go girl  
  
Kaiba: x_ X  
  
RS: is he dead?  
  
Mai: dunno  
  
Viper: hopefully  
  
RS: hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe well what are you waiting for review! If you haven't 


	9. A Knock At The Door

Chapter 9  
  
"Hi I'm back"  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"Aww did little Malik miss me?"  
  
"NO I DID NOT." Malik started until he had seen her face. He could tell she had been crying "Viper what happened? Why were you crying?"  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you do you remember last night? When you covered me? I told Tea, Serenity, and Mai and Kaiba heard and was threatening to tell Yugi and Joey and I.I kissed him to stop him from telling"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At Yugi's House  
  
"Kaiba why did you do that?" asked Serenity  
  
"Do what?" "I didn't kiss her she kissed me" said Kaiba trying to defend himself  
  
"Yeah, to stop you from telling!" added Tea  
  
"It was her first day too and you go and ruin it for her!" said Mai angrily  
  
"Now she probably hates all of us," said Yugi  
  
"Except for Malik" Kaiba muttered  
  
"You really didn't need to tell us," said Joey  
  
"Fine I'll make it up to her" said Kaiba  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At Viper's Dorm  
  
*Knock knock*  
  
"Hello? Who is it?"  
  
"It's me, Kaiba"  
  
"You! Haven't you done enough today?"  
  
"Who is it Viper?"  
  
"Oh it's just Kaiba," Viper said in a sudden tone, then a soft eerie one,"Malik come here" Viper kisses Malik softly on the cheek  
  
"Do you want to spread that around too, Kaiba?"  
  
"Um. please let me make it up to you I know its your first day"  
  
"Yeah, you can do me a favor and spread this around" Viper grabbes Kaiba and kisses him longer than before  
  
"Please let me make it up to you?"  
  
"Fine what are you going to do?"  
  
"Anything you want to do"  
  
"Ok how about you never ever humiliate me again!" "bye" Viper slammed the door on Kaiba  
  
"Please give me a second chance I really didn't mean all of that and besides I.I kind of like you" Viper opens the door  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really"  
  
"Well why did you almost tell everyone about *cough* 'that'?"  
  
"Um.I"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Let me make it up to you, please"  
  
"Okay" "starting tomorrow don't get in my way"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"So Malik what do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Oh shit!!"  
  
"What"  
  
"I have to go to the mall I have to meet Serenity, Mai, Tea, wanna come?"  
  
"No thanks"  
  
"Okay, bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"I have to talk to you later"  
  
Malik was silent he didn't know what was coming but he was sure it wasn't good  
  
Mai: Malik has superstitions  
  
Viper: yup  
  
Joey: *reads script then in a flat tone* hey RS are you gonna do another story on couples?  
  
RS: *very enthusiastic* SURE ARE!  
  
Yugi: so who are the couples?  
  
RS: not telling! *sticks tongue out*  
  
Kaiba: is it yaoi or yuri?  
  
RS: no way! Sorry to all you who like it but I just hate it ok?  
  
Kaiba: REVIEW! 


	10. Is It Love Or Pain Or Both?

Chapter 10  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At The Mall  
  
"Hey Viper" said Serenity  
  
"What took you so long?" asked Mai  
  
"Um.Kaiba wanted to make 'it' up to me"  
  
"Oh" said Tea  
  
"Lets go shop," announced Mai  
  
"Ok" said Tea  
  
"Hey I'm gonna go in the Gap they always have good stuff" said Viper  
  
"Okay I'll come," said Serenity "So is anything happening between you and Malik"  
  
"Well kinda you see after I left Yugi's I went back to my room and he seemed kinda concerned"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He saw I was crying and came to comfort me and when Kaiba came I got pretty mad and asked Malik to come then I kissed him on the cheek and told Kaiba to spread that around"  
  
"You really kissed Malik?"  
  
"Yeah" "I was wearing a bit of lipstick so."  
  
Both girls started laughing  
  
"Hey you, two what are you laughing about?" asked Mai  
  
"Can I tell them?" asked Serenity  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Did you really 'you know what' to him?"  
  
"Yeah" "do you guys like it?" said Viper holding up a new swimsuit and a light frilly shirt  
  
"Yeah it's nice"  
  
"Do you want to go to my dorm?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Ok I'll drive," said Viper  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At Viper's Dorm  
  
"Hey Malik watcha doing?"  
  
"Nothing much just."  
  
Malik turned around in midsentance and saw Tea, Serenity, and Mai  
  
"Malik I'm sorry I didn't ask you but you seemed like you wouldn't mind"  
  
"It's ok next time tell me so I can leave,"  
  
"Malik why are you acting like this? You're usually so nice,"  
  
Malik just walked off into his room and locked it.listening to the girls' conversation  
  
"Hey do you guys wanna see the stuff my friends gave me?"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
"Here," said Viper leading them into her room which was shining brightly because of the sun gleaming in the window and a few posters but not many and the bed looked so inviting then Viper showed them the bracelet, necklace, token, and picture. Viper held on to the picture wanting to see her friends once more  
  
"Are these people your friends?" asked Tea  
  
"Yeah they were so nice to me.I didn't deserve them,"  
  
"Do you want to play truth or dare?" asked Mai  
  
"Ok truth or dare?" asked Viper  
  
"Um.truth,"  
  
"Who is your crush?"  
  
"Joey,"  
  
"Oh my gosh! Joey?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Ok, Viper, truth or dare?"  
  
"DARE always back with my friends I always chose dare and I always did it!"  
  
"Ok I dare you to.kiss Malik,"  
  
"Fine,"  
  
"On the lips,"  
  
"Um.fine,"  
  
"Malik," "can you come here?"  
  
Malik opened the door and Viper leaps on him and kisses him. Her arms around his neck, his arms around her, both kissing passionately. Malik and Viper finally stopped and both blushed Viper didn't say anything but Malik did. 


	11. Crushed?

Chapter 11  
  
"Why? Why did you do that?"  
  
"Because I love you"  
  
"You don't want me, trust me I know"  
  
"I do want you"  
  
"No you don't"  
  
"I tell you that I love you and you don't even return my feelings?" "Malik, do you love me?" "answer me please?"  
  
"I.I don't know"  
  
"MALIK I THOUGHT YOU WERE A NICE PERSON!!! BUT YOU'RE.YOU'RE JUST NOT."  
  
Viper ran into her room crying she lay on her bed wishing she hadn't done that. While her friends just stood there, when finally they couldn't take it anymore  
  
"Malik she really liked you"  
  
"Yeah and you don't even say you liked her"  
  
"She thought you were the right person for her"  
  
"Let's go"  
  
They had left Viper and Malik alone.together.  
  
"Viper I'm really sorry"  
  
Viper didn't say anything she just sat there crying softly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Next Morning  
  
"Viper, Viper wake up" called Malik he went in her room she was gone. Then he raced down to Yugi's game shop  
  
"Is Viper here?"  
  
"No why?" asked Yugi  
  
"She's missing"  
  
"Oh my gosh!!!"  
  
Malik raced to the police station.  
  
"A girl I know is missing" 


	12. Seto and Viper have plans

Chapter 12  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Viper"  
  
"Eye colour?"  
  
"Hang on I have a picture of her"  
  
Malik hands the officer the picture of her and her friends and points to her  
  
"Okay"  
  
Meanwhile Yugi phoned everyone and told them the bad news and to come to the police station.  
  
"Malik, everyone is going to be coming"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"We're here," said Mai  
  
"Does any of you know what happened to Viper?" asked the officer  
  
"No" replied Kaiba and Joey  
  
"Wait" Serenity said "Remember yesterday"  
  
"She might have run away" said Mai  
  
"Oh my gosh" said Joey panicking  
  
"Why?" asked Kaiba trying to keep cool  
  
"Because she confessed her love for Malik and he just rejected her and she felt really bad after that and that must be why she ran away" answered Tea  
  
"But." started Malik  
  
"What?" Kaiba snapped angrily  
  
"Nothing" replied Malik  
  
*I really didn't mean to hurt her I just, just. if I didn't mean to hurt her why did I do that?* Malik thought to himself he felt so angry with himself but what could he do? He didn't know that yet but soon.  
  
"We'll start searching for her tomorrow" said the officer  
  
"Why not now?" demanded Malik, anger rising  
  
"We are very busy right now, sir," answered the officer  
  
"Fine I don't need a police force I'll find her myself!"  
  
Nobody tried to stop him and he knew they wouldn't when he was mad everyone feared him except Viper. After all it was his fault, why couldn't I have said I liked her even if I don't . or do I? Malik wandered off into the streets and thought of the kiss Viper had given him, her soft delicate lips against his, her light brown hair, her crystal tear drops when she cried for him. Oh how he missed her so much, he longed to be with her, to see her once more, to hold her, why had he been so mean to her he thought angrily she was everything he wanted but how come he didn't say those special words to her? I'm being to hard on myself nobody has ever liked me so I wouldn't know how to love her but I should have tried to love her just say those three words. "How can I tell her I love her though?" Malik wondered aloud. He was crying softly and he never noticed but yet he wiped away his tears fiercely.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Malik's dorm  
  
When Malik got back he went into her room, looked around it but left fast it had only been a day since he hadn't seen her but he missed her already. He went back into her room a pencil and a sheet of paper in his hand and wrote a letter for her to find he put it in an envelope then neatly hid it under a pile of her clothing. Then he thought to himself Viper is going to have to read that letter, so in order to do that I have to find her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Where ever Viper is  
  
"It sure is cold tonight," Viper whispered to herself. She sat there not moving but trying to keep warm "I have to start a new life, no friends though too much hurting" she thought some more a thought if anyone had missed her particularly Malik. If she was going to survive she had to earn money, let's see I could sell some stuff nah, I could beg for money nah, I could go back can't, well what can I do, I know I'll find Seto Kaiba after all he owes me a favor she crept out of the alley (A/N: so it was an alley that she was in) at midnight a rang Seto's doorbell. Soon enough Seto answered. "Hello" said Viper  
  
"Hi" said Seto still tired.  
  
As Viper could see he was originally in boxers sleeping and had put on a red satin bathrobe.  
  
"Viper is that you?!" asked Seto in alarm and shock.  
  
"Yeah you owe me a favor,"  
  
"Why at all the times" he said glancing at his watch (A/N: oh great he sleeps with a watch)  
  
"do you have to come at midnight" asked Seto  
  
"If you let me inside I'll tell you"  
  
"Oh right,"  
  
"Why did you run away?"  
  
"I had no other choice Malik had humiliated me"  
  
"They're all looking for you"  
  
"Well anyway like I said I had no other choice because I really loved him and he just said 'you don't want me' and I was heartbroken and now I still am and I can't face him until I'm ready"  
  
"So you want to stay here?"  
  
"Yeah, could you keep what I just told you a secret please?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"And if its all right don't tell anyone that I'm staying here ok?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"I have a plan to get Malik back, and give him a taste of his own medicine"  
  
"What's the plan?"  
  
"I'll tell you in the morning but for now could I get some sleep." 


	13. A Time For Revenge

Chapter 13  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~P In The Morning  
  
"Viper are sure you want to do this," Kaiba said after hearing Viper's plan. "Of course I'm sure," Viper said confidentially  
  
Kaiba and Viper got into a sleek black limo. "Take us to Domino High school," Kaiba ordered "Yes sir," the driver commented "Hmmm. I've never been in a limo before," Viper said "Well. I can afford it," Kaiba said getting a bit snobby "And what's that s'posed to mean?" Viper asked "Nothing," Kaiba said sensing that he had agitated her, "we're here"  
  
Kaiba opened the car door for Viper, he even carried he books for her. "Viper!" Yugi, Joey, Mai, Tea, and Serenity yelled running up to her all with different questions. "Where were you?" Yugi asked "Yeah," Joey commented "We thought you ran away," added Serenity "We all missed you," Tea said "Geez you had to go, but why?" queried Mai "Ok look, slow down," Viper started, "I did run away and I did it because Malik." she slowed down pretending to look hurt and boy did she ever do a good job. Serenity, Tea, and Mai all tried to comfort her. "Since Malik 'hurt' me I felt really bad because he did mean a lot to me," she said making sure Malik heard, "then Seto found me in a dark alley, I told him about Malik and he told me that I shouldn't worry with someone who wouldn't give me any of there time, and I realize he was right, he offered to let me stay with him so I said yes I just have to get my stuff now." Viper snuggled into Kaiba's chest, not for real of course, it was all part of their plan. Viper had made it seem like her and Kaiba were girlfriend and boyfriend, and either it was for real or not Kaiba blushed. "Anyway, classes start soon right?" Viper said breaking away from Kaiba. "Yeah," Joey replied. "I'll get my stuff," Mai said. "Yeah me too," Serenity said. "Coming Viper?" Tea asked "Yeah," Viper called out, "see you later Seto." "Why do girls always go together?" Joey said. "That's something we'll never know," Yugi said mysteriously, while Kaiba remained silent there was something Viper forgot and Kaiba knew it.  
  
"What's up with you Viper?" Mai questioned, rather harshly "Ok, ok I'll tell you but you ibMUST/b/i keep this all secret," Viper started, "I've made plans with Kaiba, I'm going to beat Malik at his own game," she paused letting it all sink in. "So that's you're plan for revenge?" Tea asked "Yup, isn't brilliant," Viper said "Yeah!" Serenity shouted "Not so loud," Mai said "It's pretty good." Mai started saying mysteriously, "for an amateur." "Mai," Viper said softly, but with a hint of danger, "what are you thinking?" "Well if you really want to get Malik back make him feel jealous, I guess what I'm saying is." Mai leaned down to Viper and whispered in her ear, then she told Serenity and Tea. 


	14. Author's note

AUTHOR'S NOTICE  
  
RS: OK people, I haven't given up writing but I'm just so busy with, with...  
  
Sapphire: life and school work, trust me I've seen her  
  
RS: well yes, I will try and work on this stuff later on alright?  
  
Sapphire: and lately she's been getting to sleep very late, constant worring and-  
  
RS: *chokes Sapphire around the neck* You might be my Yami but when you give them my personal information you die!  
  
Sapphire: *throws Yugi, Malik, Joey, Kaiba, Amber plushies into the crowd* have fun!  
  
RS: *smiles* yes and remember I am not dead, I am still writing but I've been so busy so see ya guys later! 


End file.
